Rainbow Waters
by KittyBloom55
Summary: What if Yuki Nanami gets transported to Den Tech City? Now she has to get along with people who know nothing about pokemon. Will she join the forces of good or evil, will she save the world or help destroy it? Will she get home or will she turn into sea foam by revealing who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

'Rainbow Waters' chapter 1

**(Yuki' )**

Just where am I? One secon I am in my home and the next I'm in a huge city. And seemes like there are no pokemon here. I guess I should ask somebody for directions. I walked up to a bald man wearin a blue shirt and an apron on witch seemed to be some sort of fish pokemon. „Um. Excuse me, but I'm lost. Can you tell me the name of this city?" I asked. „Well I'd be glad to help you out. This is Den Tech City. Name's Masa." he awnsered. „Uhh... thanks.". I was just confused. 'Den Tech City? I've never heard of this place before.' I thought.

~time skip~

**(Yuki' )**

It's been a while and I still have no idea where I am. I was walking along one of the many streets with my shiny Eevee sitting on my shoulder, when somebody screamed: „LOOK OUT!".

**(Lan' )**

'I'm late. I'm late. I'm sooo late.' I thought as I roller-skated on the street at full speed. „Why didn't you wake me up Mega?" I asked my NetNavi. „I did. Three times already. But you just went back to sleep." he replied. I was too distracted that I didn't see a person infront of me. Well not untill it was too late for me to turn around. „LOOK OUT!" I shouted. *_**CRASH***_. „Ughh." I groaned. I got off of the gound. „I am so so soooo sorry for bumping into you. I was distracted and I didn't see you. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." I appologised bowing down. „It's alright. It wasn't your fault." a female voice said. „Huh?". I looked up and saw a girl about my age. She had long firey red hair that reached her butt, pale skin and grey eyes. She wore a white long sleaved shirt, a blue skirt that was longer on the left side, white leggings and black shoes. She also had a white messenger bag. On her right shoulder was a small gray and white fox creature. „Ahem. I'd hate to interupt but you're late for school." Mega said. „Oh right." I realised. „Sorry about running into you." I said roller-skateing away.


	2. Rainbow Waters

**A.N I forgot to meation that this is a three-way-crossover between Megaman NT Warrior, Pokemon and Mermaid Melody Pichy Pichy Pich. I own nothing but my OC and this story (- a few plotpoints).**

'Rainbow Waters' chapter 2

**(Lan)**

I ran around the school house looking for my homeroom. When I reached the classroom the bell had already rang. I tried to sneak to my seat while was writeing on the blackboard. I was almost there, but the teacher noticed me. „Why hello Lan. Care to explain why you're late." she asked. „Umm..." I tried to think of a good excuse, but I failed. „*sigh* Alright. Just take your seat Lan. But this will be the last time when something like this happens, ok?" said. I just nodded and sat in my chair.

~meanwhile~

**(Yuki)**

I was in a park sitting in the shade of a tree, just relaxing. Eevee was sleeping next to me. I'm really starting to think that I'm in another world or universe. 'But _why_ am I here? I'm really confused.' I thought looking for an awnser, but nothing came to mind. With that final thought, I fell asleep.

~time skip~

**(Lan)**

School had just ended and Dex wanted another re-match against me and Megaman. Ofcourse I won. This day has been pretty normal, well exept the fact that I ran into that girl this morning. „Hey guys. Wanna' go to the park? It's a really nice day." Maylu said. „Jeah. I'm up for a walk in the park." I awnsered. We soon arrived at the park and it was really peaceful. „Huh?" Maylu suddenly stopped. „What is it Maylu? Something wrong?" I asked. „Who's that?" she asked herself. I turned my head towards the direction where she was looking and I saw the same girl I bumped into this morning.

**(Yuki)**

I was awokened by two voices: one male and one female. I opened my eyes only to see two figures above me. I recognised one of the figures as the boy I saw this morning, but the girl was unfamiliar to me. „Sorry but what are you doing here?" the girl asked. I shot her a glare. „What's it to you?" I asked coldly. „Jeez. Looks like someone got up on the wrong foot," she mumbled just loud for me to hear. I stood up and said „Let's go Eevee.". That seemed to have woken her up and she followed me.

**(Lan)**

'Well... that was wierd. She seemed so nice before.' I thought as she walked away from me and Maylu. I decided to talk to her. „Hey! Wait up!" I shouted going after her. „Where are you going?" I asked once I had cought up to her. She's pretty fast. „What do you want?" she asked coldly. 'Yeesh. What's her deal?'. „I just wanted to know why you're acting like this. You seemed really nice when I frist saw you." I said. „You just reminded me of a person I knew. Will you leave me alone now?" she awnsered. 'Someone she knew? What does she mean by that?' „What do you mean by 'someone you knew'?" I asked. „Listen, kid. I don't have time right now. So just leave me alone." she said walking a bit faster. „I just want to know how you are. I'm Lan Hikary.". She just ignored me and left.

**(Yuki)**

'Just who is this kid? And why does he ask so many questions' I thought as I walked away from him. 'He said that his name is Lan Hikary but why do I feel like I need to know more about him? Is it really because he reminds me of Red when we where still children?'


	3. Chapter 3

'Rainbow Waters' chapter 3

**(Lan)  
**

I watched the girl walk away from me. I was just confused. „Jeesh. What's her problem?" I asked myself. „I don't know, Lan." Mega awnsered. I noticed something on the ground. I picked it up. It was a photo of three children. They looked about 10 years old. In the left corner was a boy with light brown hair, green eyes, a cocky smirk and he was doing some kind of salute with his right hand. On the right corner was a boy with black hair wearing a red hat and red emotionless eyes. The third kid was the same girl, but... she was smiling and her eyes sparkled with joy. Now I was even more confused.

**(Yuki)  
**

I walked around. 'I guess I have to go look for a place where I an stay.' I thought 'I don't have the currency they use here so hotels and guest houses are out of the question.'. I realised that I coldn't buy anything to eat as well. 'That's going to be a problem.' I noticed a fruit stand with lots of delicios looking apples. 'Well if I'm lucky nobody will notice that a few apples are gone.' I thought sneaking closer to the stand. I managed to get a few fruits without the owner noticeing.

I gave half an apple to Eevee. She was happy about that. I knew that stealing was wrong but what else was I supposed to do?

A while later I arrived back at the same park I was before. Since I had no other choice I decided to sleep in one of the trees. Well, until I can find some other place to stay. 'I will find a way to get back home. And when I do, I'll continiue on my quest.' I thought as I fell asleep on one of the branches of the tree.

_'I'll be waiting for you... princess of the seas...'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N Ok. So I just wanted to say that I did not base Yuki off Silver. Now that that is out of the way, let's get on with the story.**

'Rainbow Waters' chapter 4

~time skip~

**(Yuki's.P.O.V)**

I was awoken by Eevee, who was jumping on my stomach. „ . I'm up." I said laughting a bit. _'Let's go swimming. Let's go.' _she said in her usual jolly voice. „Well someone sure is in a good mood today."

~time skip~

**(Yuki's.P.O.V)**

Me and Eevee managed to find a small cove by the sea, far away from the city. This way, nobody can see us. Eevee jumped into the water right away. I pulled out three pokeballs and let out my Kingdra, Gyarados and Milotic. „Have fun you guys." I said sitting down on the sand. My pokemon knew how to defend themselves, so I didn't have to worry.

I pulled out a gray shell necklace with black wing-like features on the side. It opened revealing a beautiful black pearl that was shining brightly in the sunlight. This is possibly my most important item I have. It contains all my happiness and sorrow. The times when I laughted and cryed.

~flashback~

**(Nobody's.P.O.V)**

„Slow down, Red and Green. I can't run as fast as you two." a small girl about the age of seven shouted. A boy the same age stopped running, while the other shouted back „Come on, Yuki! You are such a Slowpoke! I promissed my gramps that we would be on time, but you are just too slow.".

„It's not my fault that I'm not used to walk on human legs." the girl shouted back „You can be a real meanie, Green.". „I try. Someone has to be the voice of reason in this group."


	5. Chapter 5

'Rainbow Waters' chapter 5

**(Yuki's.P.O.V)**

A few days have passed. Luckly I have found a job at a place called #1 Curry. I am there right now. It pays fairly well. But I have to watch out for the other employees. There is something about them, that is not good.

~flashback~

**(Nobody's.P.O.V)**

„_So, you want to start working here?" asked the owner of the shop. „Yes. I thought that it would be a good chance to earn some money." the girl replied. „Allright. You can start tommorrow miss..." „Yuki. Nanami Yuki."_

~end of flashback~

**(Yuki's.P.O.V)**

I was cleaning the tables when Maddie turned on the TV. The news was on. _„Yesterday a fisherman has reported seeing some sort of big creature while fishing." _the reporter said. That caught my attencion. 'Huh?'. The others came to see it as well. The news than showed a man being interviewed. 'Probbably the fisherman.' I thought.

„_I saw it. I was in my boat yesterday, going to get my net out of the water, when I heard a splach. I looked around to see a huge dark-gray tail. About falf the sise of a human."_

My eyes widened. 'Could it be?' I thought slightly panicing inside. The interview ended and showed the reporter again. I didn't want to hear what they had to say. My mind was full of worried thoughts.

~time skip~

**(Yuki's.P.O.V)**

I finished work for today. I was about to leave, when Maddie put a hand on my shoulder. „Hey, Yuki. I couldn't help but notice that you cept on spaceing out today. Care to explain why?". I just shook my head. „I-it's nothing.". „Allright. If you say so."

I ran towards the pier. Once there, I looked out towards the ocean. 'I can't let this happen again. They almost found it out. I have to be even more carefull.'


End file.
